This invention relates generally to valve installations and, more particularly, to valves having manual actuators or handles.
It is known in the art that accidental actuation of such valves can be prevented by providing releasable latches for holding the handles in the open and closed positions. Those precautions are desirable in many installations but there are others in which positive latching in the open position is foreclosed by safety considerations.